


The Greatest (names) Of All Time

by Robin_tCJ



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky's Goats - Freeform, Ficlet, Fluff, Goats, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_tCJ/pseuds/Robin_tCJ
Summary: Just a silly, tiny little ficlet. Slice of life type thing, just a moment, and Winteriron, which I think is a first for me.This fills the B4 prompt on my STB Bingo card: Bucky's Goats
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One





	The Greatest (names) Of All Time

“You did not.” Steve sounded truly scandalized.

“What’s wrong with them?” Bucky, somehow, managed to sound even more scandalized.

“You did  _ not _ name them Garbo, Harlow and Davis.” 

“Don’t forget Ginger Rogers,” Bucky smirked, belying the sincerity of his previously scandalized tone.

“Oh, Jesus, Buck, really? The whole name?” There was an infinitesimal pause, and then Tony, Bucky, and even Natasha chorused along with Steve: “You jerk.”

“What would you rather he named them?” Tony asked, mouth twitching as he snuggled into Steve’s best friend’s side. Bucky lifted an arm and put it around Tony’s shoulder without even thinking, and Tony loved how easily they had fallen into this whole ‘relationship’ thing when they’d finally managed to sit down and have a conversation.

“That’s not the point! Those are all ladies we had crushes on growing up! And they’re  _ goats _ . It’s weird.”

“Would you rather I named them after the boys I had crushes on?” Bucky grinned, and Natasha snickered again. “Gable and Grant and Cagney?”

The laughter stopped, and Steve blinked at him, perplexed. “Cagney? Really?”

Bucky shrugged, but his arm tightened just a little around Tony’s shoulders. “I like ‘em smart-mouthed,” he said, tilting his head back and taking a swig of his beer with the other hand. Steve twitched an eyebrow while Nat rolled her eyes, but Tony just basked in the compliment, and the warm, solid feeling of Bucky’s body up against his own.

  
  



End file.
